


Roommates

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami answers an ad she saw on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

Asami adjusted her hair as she knocked on the door. She looked down at the flyer her in hand. She knew she didn’t necessarily need a roommate, she could easily afford an apartment on her own, but maybe having a friend would be nice.

The door opened and Asami breath caught as a tribal woman in a baggy sweater and spandex shorts opened the door. 

"Yeah?" The woman asked as she rubbed her eyes. 

Asami shifted nervously as she held up the flyer. “I saw your ad on the campus bulletin board. It says you need a roommate.”

The other woman looked at Asami, blue eyes looking her up and down. Asami’s eyes widened as she saw the slightest hint of a smirk on her lips. 

"Offer’s still good." The woman stepped back, letting Asami in. "I’m Korra, by the way."

"Asami Sato." She replied taking in the cluttered mess. 

"Wait, the Asami Sato?” Korra let out a low whistle. “Guess I don’t need to worry about your finances.” 

"Probably not." Asami said as she looked around. 

"Yeah, I wasn’t really expecting anyone to take the offer. I'm, usually, slightly less messy than this, but it’s been a rough week." Korra said peeling the sweater off revealing only a sports bra.

Asami's eyes widened when she saw Korra’s toned and well-defined body. Korra ran her hand through her bob cut and smiled as her eyes raked over Asami's shapely form.

"Want to see the bedroom?" Korra smirked. "The spare bedroom that is."

Asami nodded blankly and followed Korra.

Korra pushed open the door. “It already has a bed and what not, but no one just seemed to want the room.” 

Asami walked in and inspected the room. It already had a bed, desk, and bookshelf. This would do nicely. 

"I’ll take it." Asami said turning back to Korra. 

Korra grinned and leaned against the doorframe. “I was really hoping you’d say that.”

Asami smirked and winked at Korra.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to get along really well, Korra."


End file.
